Face Down
by KNDfreak
Summary: Dedicated to the song, Face Down. Tootie's always been a push over, even to Timmy, but all that changes when she hits High School. Oneshot.


Ever since the first grade, Tootie had been picked on a lot or been ignored by other kids. Ever since her first birthday, Vicky had always made her life miserable. Ever since the day she was born, Tootie had always been lonely. It didn't really make sense to her, because she looked like the other kids, and speak the same way as the kids, but as she got older, she realizes that she was far from normal. She was different and Timmy Turner had proved it yet again.

"Ahh!" Tootie cried as the balloon popped and the water plashed down on her, making her dripping wet. Timmy and his friends laughed. Tootie could feel tears creeping up on her, but she ignored it as she turned away and started to walk.

"Hey, tootie! Where ya going?!" A.J said, smirking.

"Yeah, don't you wanna dry off first?!" Chester laughed, high fiving A.J. Timmy snickered as Tootie sighed and walked away. She just couldn't understand it. Why didn't Timmy like her? Why was she geeky? Why did her older sister hate her? Why was her life so miserable? Tootie sniffled as she hugged herself because of the wind. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either. Tootie sighed when she heard laughter, and not just any laughter.

Trixie's laughter.

The girl who is her rival for Timmy's love, the girl who is SO popular, that she can get away with anything, even if she was failing her class. The girl who knows the hottest spots in town to party at. The girl who Tootie hates with all her might. She was walking down the street with Chad and Tad and Veronica when she saw her and instantly, she started to smirk.

"Tootie the fruit loop? Is that you? My, what happened to you? You look like you've drenched." She said, and the three snickered. Tootie didn't say anything and continued to walk when Trixie stopped her.

"Don't go anywhere. At least, not until we take a picture!" Tootie's eyes went wide as she and her friends took out their colored cameras and snapped a shot of a still wet Tootie. Trixie giggled.

"I cannot WAIT to put this up on my blog. The whole middle school will be talking about it for YEARS." They laughed and walked away, leaving Tootie embarrassed and in anger. She could not STAND Trixie. Why was she so popular when she's so cold? Why was getting everyone's attention? Most importantly, why is Timmy ignoring her for Trixie when it's obviousshe wants nothing to do with him? Tootie couldn't fight back the tears anymore. She ran all the way to her house, where her evil sister Vicky awaits. When she did manage to get through the door, Vicky wasn't there to grab her as usual and try to give her another swirly.

"Tootie, honey? Are you okay? What happned? Why are you so wet?" Her mother asked. Tootie busted out crying in her arms.

"I-I-I'm sorry ma, I-I-I'm not normal." She ran upstairs and shut the door, her mother frowning. Tootie couldn't stop crying. It just hurts to know she could never fit in like the others, like Trixie. She didn't have a friend in the world to comfort her and tell her secrets too. Settling down, she looked at her Timmy Turner Shrine and frowned. This simply won't do.

(One Year Later)

Tootie wasn't the most prettiest girl in High School, but she was pretty. If one ask, they could say she was prettier then Veronica and Trixie combined. Her hair was longer, reaching down her back, she wasn't wearing glasses anymore, but she was still wearing that black and grey vest with her black and green skirt.

"Hey Tootie." Her friend, Jasmine, said. Oh yes, Tootie now had friends or rather, two friends, but still. Tootie looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jas, what's up?" Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Tootie wasn't wearing braces anymore? Jasmine smiled.

"Me and Mark was planning go to the movies this afternoon, wanna come?" Tootie blushed slightly. She wasn't totally in love with Mark as she was with Timmy, just a slight crush on him.

"I-I don't know. I mean, ever since Vicky moved, I was planning to redo her room." She mumbled. Jasmine sighed and shook her head, in 'tsk, tsk, tsk' matter.

"Tootie, Tootie, Tootie. When I ever let you do all the work while I'm out doing something?" She asked, smirking.

"Never."

"Alright, so it settles it. You're going with weither you like it or not." She said and walked away. Tootie sighed and was about to go to her class when Timmy popped up, blushing. Timmy had grew too, taller and more muscle.

"Uh, hey Tootie? Can we talk?" Tootie frowned. Just because she's in love with him, doesn't mean she had totally forgotten all the mean things he did to her. In fact, now thinking about it, she glared.

"No."

"W-what? Why?"

"There's nothing to talk about. What is there to say? That you love me? I doubt it." She snickered at the joke and irony as Timmy frowned.

"Tootie? Are you okay-"

"Don't! Just don't! I had enough of the lies you'd told me years ago, I don't need your pity." She said, glaring even more. She walked away, not glancing back at the pink hat wearing boy. Yeah, he's still wearing that hat and that made Tootie fall even more in love with him, but before, he had pushed her down in the dirt. If he ever wanted her love again, he had to work for it.

As of right now, Tootie finally had enough.

* * *

_Song dedication: Face Down_

_By: the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_A/n: I thought the song goes well because everyone was teasing and making fun of Tootie, even when she didn't deserve it._


End file.
